


Scruff

by LanceyLance963



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Be gentle, Beta Harry Hart, Eggsy was drugged with something that put him into fight mode, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Literally never done one of these before, Multi, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Panic Attacks, but it’s light, happy ending and snuggles, i think, ummmmm oh right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceyLance963/pseuds/LanceyLance963
Summary: If you couldn’t tell, this is my first fic, lol. I literally wrote this in my notes app, if y’all would like more let me know! X3Eggsy rocked back on his heels and struck the punching bag in hard, quick strikes, chest vibrating  with a quiet growl. He didn’t hear the door open until he scented Harry and Merlin’s scents behind him and a hand on his elbow keeping him from striking. “Fuck off.” Eggsy spat
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 48
Kudos: 38





	1. Scruffing

Eggsy rocked back on his heels and struck the punching bag in hard, quick strikes, chest vibrating with a quiet growl. 

The other inhabitants of the gym had quickly left with the scent of hostile, angry omega stinging their noses. His knuckles stung with each punch to the tough canvas bag. He didn’t hear the door open until he scented Harry and Merlin’s scents behind him and a hand on his elbow keeping him from striking.

“Fuck off.” Eggsy spat, whirling around. Harry looked at him with a look that reminded him of a kicked puppy, hurt and guilty. Merlin was approaching him like he was a feral animal. 

“Lad, you can’t keep bustin’ yer knuckles all day-“

“Ya don’t get to tell me what to do! God, you and you fuckin’ alphas can all go take a flyin’ fuckin’ leap!” Eggsy snapped.

“Eggsy, calm down!” 

“Why don’t ya just scruff me if I’m not doin’ something I’m told like a good little bitch?! It’s what ya did last time! Go ahead, Merlin, scruff me, make me do as I’m told!” 

Eggsy shouted angrily, betrayal and hurt bursting through his skin and scent. Merlin narrowed his eyes and stepped forward more, getting into his personal space. 

“Do I have ta? Will that be the only way we can get ya ta open up and talk to us about this?” 

He growled. Eggsy let out a harsh bark of laughter. 

“Open up about what?! Open up about how Dean used to do that whenever o didn’t want to go on his latest drug run? Or when I was being mouthy? And then the alpha I trusted, the alpha I thought would never be like him, does just that?! Is that what you want Merlin?!” 

Eggsy shouted, tears prickling his eyes. Merlin’s face was tight with emotion, and Eggsy could faintly feel his sadness and guilt against the edges of his anger. Eggsy’s inner omega keened, wanting to curl up and cry, let his alpha make everything better. 

“Just Fuck off.” 

He tried to keep his voice strong but it cracked with his tight throat. Harry stepped slowly closer, a gentle, relaxed beta scent washing over him. Hands that were so gentle touched his elbows. Eggsy flinched, but didn’t pull away, and Harry slid his hands up to his shoulders before pulling him close. Eggsy caught a sob in his throat, but couldn’t stop the way his chest heaved with it. 

“Sweet boy.” 

Harry murmured, and the warbling keen tore from his throat. 

“He didn’t mean to. You know you were falling into a panic attack after a mission, the strain on your lungs from your injuries couldn’t support a panic attack. He hated doing it. He even cried afterwards.” 

Harry chuckled gently. Eggsy sobbed and hiccuped into his sweater as Merlin walked behind him. Merlin hated how Eggsy flinched when he touched his back, sliding his arms around his waist and kissing his hair. 

“I’m sorry.” Merlin murmured, and Eggsy leaned back to nuzzle at his neck. Merlin sighed softly. Eggsy let himself be guided out of the room, and into their suite at the Kingsman estate. He was sandwiched between them, shampoo massaged into his hair as he closed his eyes and just breathed in the scent of his mate’s, thick and steamy in the air from the hot water. They dried off, and Eggsy pulled on one of Harry’s soft jumpers before they cuddled in bed. 

Eggsy sighed in contentment, warm from the shower and cuddled between the men he loved most. Merlin carded his fingers through his damp hair and Harry gave the back of his neck a kiss where his mating bite was. 

“Love you both.” Eggsy murmured.

“We love you too, lad.” 

“Always, dear boy.”


	2. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is summarizing what went down on the mission leading to chapter one.

“Take the next left and ya should be at the lab.”

Eggsy slipped down the hallway of the....well, it was a lair. Merlin had rolled his eyes and told him that it was an underground bunker dedicated to horrible, inhumane research on humans, but it had the flickery LED lights, Stoney cold walls, and he’s pretty sure he saw a few chains hanging around the abandoned cells. 

“It’s a lair, bruv. Straight out of a Bond movie.” 

Eggsy had teased. All he got for his cheek was a flat glare. Eggsy reached the lab, a contrast from the dark, gloomy hallways of the lair. It was sterile white and washed with harsh LED lights. Percival’s earlier scouting left the scientists tied up in the corner for extraction to find. 

“Alright. In the lab there is a containment vessel of about 20 thousand vials. Those vials must remain intact. All we know about them is that it sends the afflicted person into bouts of hysteria and panic. We think the people in charge of the company might use them as a diversion from their main goal.”

“Got it.” 

Eggsy muttered as he placed the tracker on the bottom of the smooth, metal container.

“Grab the top pallet of vials and brin’ them back to the extraction team. They’ll put it in somethin’ safe for transport. The hallways should be clear now, Percival and James swept through.” 

“Right-o.” Eggsy chirped, walking down the hallway but keeping a weary eye out. 

“Make sure you shower before Harry gets home. He hates the smell of certain mission locations and I have yet to find a pattern.” 

“Only if ya join me, alpha.” Eggsy chuckled. 

“Keep it in the bedroom, ya tart.” Merlin growled, and Eggsy walked just the littlest but faster to extraction. He handed the pallet to the team when two gunshots rang out. The side of the case showered Eggsy with glass shards as the thin liquid inside sprayed Eggsy’s suit.

“Oh fuck.” Eggsy gasped and held his breath as the extraction team started shouting. 

“Eggsy, ya need ta get inside of the helicopter and into an isolation room now!” Merlin barked as Eggsy ran for the helicopter. He sat down and strapped himself in as they took off. Eggsy felt his heart start to pound in his chest, his vision tunneling as he struggled to keep his breathing even. 

“It’s alright lad, you’re almost home. Tell me five thing ya can feel.” 

“M-my suit, my gun, my-“ Eggsy broke off with a distressed whine. 

“Focus on my voice lad. What else?” Merlin murmured. 

“M-m-my heart’s beatin’ real fast, got some glass in m-my hand that stings, an’ my earpiece v-vibrates when you talk.” 

“Good lad.” Eggsy squirmed slightly at that. 

“The paramedics are gonna meet you when you land and take ya t’the isolation room.”

“Will ya be there?” 

“I’ll try ta be, lad. I’ve got ta check on the other agents first and make sure they’re alright.”

“O-okay. I’ll probably be fine, how bad can it be anyway?”

Really bad. It was really, really bad. Eggsy couldn’t breath, couldn’t think beyond his instincts screaming that he was in a bad place, he needed to hide, needed to wait for his alpha to protect him, where was he alpha?! Eggsy had found an empty hospital room to hide in, panting and curled up under the hospital bed. 

He whimpered and hiccuped on tears. His chest hurt from a run in with a guard during the mission, and now it felt like an elephant was sitting on it.

Meanwhile, Merlin was alerted that Eggsy was in medical, thrashing and snarling at any doctors that attempted to get close, biting and scratching. Merlin had run down to Medical. 

Eggsy was now crouched under an examination table, trembling and releasing acrid scents of fear. He saw Merlin and keened, reaching for his alpha as tears filled his eyes.

“What did they dose ya with, boyo?” Merlin sighed worriedly. 

“I d-dunno, I dunno, alpha, wanna go home!” He sobbed as Merlin picked him up. 

“I know, I’m so sorry lad.”

“S-Sorry?”

Eggsy’s breathing choked as Merlin grabbed the back oh his neck, scruffing him. Eggsy let out a keening wail of betrayal as the nurses came in wearily. 

“Alpha, no no no no no!” He screamed, trembling in an effort to move. Tears rolled freely down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, omega, I’m sorry.” Merlin’s voice was tight as he struggled against his own rising instincts to stop whatever was distressing his mate. He rocked him as he held him close, hiding the view of the sedative drip from him as he rubbed his back and kept his firm grip. He let out increasingly distressed cries that made Merlin flinch. 

Finally the sedatives started to kick in, and Eggsy’s sobbed subsided until the finally relaxed, slumping against Merlin. Merlin kissed his hair and dropped his face into his neck, nuzzling him before letting the nurses place him on a cot. When the drug had been flushed from his system and he woke up, Merlin walked into the room only for Eggsy to snarl, hurling poisonous words at him until he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys??? I got support in the first like, hour of posting 🥺 you guys are the sweetest beans. So I posted the second chapter way earlier than I was planning as a thank you ☺️ 
> 
> Basically, referring to the omegaverse again, omegas in distress will call to their mates to protect them, which he as why Merlin struggled in that last bit.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER  
> ⚠️ Drugging, panic attacks written by a person who has not experienced them before, and angst⚠️


	3. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff centered on Harry and Eggsy since I haven’t been representing Harry as much in the last two chapters :—;
> 
> So here’s some Hartwin cuddles with a side of Merlin teasing, because honestly, they both are brats

Eggsy was not a person to indulge in his omega instincts. It had been hard to recondition the poor boy to touch, that it was okay to nest, no they wouldn’t make fun of him for wanting soft materials to scent. You couldn’t have a past like Eggsy’s and not be used to burying those instincts for survival. 

But through constant praise and encouragement he turned out to be such a sweet omega. Harry was delighted in waking up one morning to his omega curled up against his chest, wrapped around him like an octopus and purring up a storm. 

Merlin was indulgent in his beta when it came to cuddling, but his boy was enthusiastic, perking up when Harry asked if he wanted to watch a movie. Merlin would chuckle at the two of them tangled up in each other looking utterly content. 

Today was no different. Harry had just gotten back from a Honey Pot and was more than happy to clean the suit his mark had practically rubbed all over, a young countess with some sticky fingers in the oil industry. He stripped and took a shower before trekking downstairs for a light snack before dinner. Eggsy was in the kitchen, humming to himself and cleaning up from making a batch of scones. He turned around and smiled. 

“Welcome back, Harry!” 

Harry smiled and accepted the hug, which lasted a split second when Eggsy jerked back and narrowed his eyes. 

“A honey pot in Rome, darling.” Harry chuckled as Eggsy wrinkled his nose. 

“Fuck, she smells like a bottle of Pine-sol.” Eggsy grumbled and made it his mission to thoroughly re-scent his mate. 

“Yes, yes, you alphas and omegas with your scent marking. May we do this on the sofa? I am quite tired.” 

Harry slowly redirected them to the sofa, sitting down and letting Eggsy crawl into his lap. Eggsy hummed happily as he was able to scent him better, nuzzling into his neck and tickling the skin with warm puffs of breath. Harry rubbed his back in slow, soothing motions, content to let Eggsy do what he needed. After a while Eggsy pulled back, looking sheepish. 

“Sorry, Harry.”

“What for, dear boy?”

“You just- it smelled wrong. Your scents clash somethin’ awful.” “Really? I was told I smell like lemongrass.” 

Eggsy nuzzled into his collar, leaning against his shoulder. 

“Ya do! But you smell like fresh bread an’ lemongrass an’... I dunno, nature. She smelled all chemically and it stung my nose.” Eggsy grumbled.

Harry kissed his hair. “Never apologize for that. I do get some rather lovely cuddles out of it. Merlin just likes to scent mark me and go back to his computers.” 

Eggsy chuckled. “Never understand why he don’t like them. They feel so nice.” 

Harry smiled at him. “Exactly what I tell him, the grumpy old man.” 

“Who’s a grumpy old man?” Merlin asked as he came down the stairs. 

“You are for not likin’ cuddles.” Eggsy snarked. 

“Good God, Harry, you’re corruptin’ him. He’s turnin’ into a brat.” Merlin sighed as he kissed Eggsy’s forehead and Harry in turn. 

“Nothing he doesn’t already know, my dear.” 

Harry winked at him. Merlin sat in the sofa with them and massaged the back of Harry’s neck. 

“See? He’s so impersonal with it. Nothing like cuddles from my sweet little boy.” Harry sighed. Eggsy grinned up at the two. Merlin rolled his eyes. 

“He says that until we have reunion sex.” 

“Hamish!” 

Harry gave an appalled gasp as Eggsy laughed.


	4. Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Another chapter, LanceyLance??” Yes. I have too much free time on my hands that it healthy.
> 
> Despite this, it was surprisingly hard to write! I almost relied on the Wattpad classic of “they got drugged and fucked it out because they’re all emotionally constipated.” But I stuck to it. 
> 
> Hope all of you sweet things enjoy.

Eggsy first got the inkling of a crush after the train test. The rush of endorphins and adrenaline, the fleeting realization of ‘I’m about to die-‘ and the relief of being alive sent him into a panic attack. When he came to, he was cradled against Harry as he smoothed his hand up and down his back, murmuring comfort that he’s safe. And he does feel safe. The realization comes as a shock to him. He hasn’t felt this safe in a long time, and held in a whine when Harry pulled away. 

His attraction to Merlin was the opposite. Fueled by anger and hurt at being disposable, being replaceable even as he fought just as hard as the other candidates to be there. And then Merlin was leaning in, filling his senses with the scent of whiskey, earl grey and ozone, like an approaching thunderstorm. And when he growled into his ear 

‘Oh no, you don’t talk to me like that.’ 

He felt his knees buckle underneath him slightly. 

And then he saw the tenderness he showed Harry, who he discovered was his mate. He noticed things, remembering that Eggsy hated missions in rent boy settings because of his past or he liked a small cafe in Italy for their cakes.

His courting had started with a lovely cologne, that enhanced his own scent of scandalwood and vanilla. He smiled internally when he saw Harry preen when he noticed he had it on. The beta wasn’t exactly subtle. He liked to spoil Eggsy with rich chocolates from Switzerland, sweaters softer than clouds and exquisite drinks from different corners of the world. 

Merlin took a subtler approach. Reservations at nice restaurants whenever he was in a mission, fresh ingredients for when Eggsy was cooking for them, (after the events of Valentine and the chips, he lived in with the two men instead of buying a flat at Harry’s insistence.) and free days when parkour events were popular that weekend. 

Eggsy’s inner omega loved them, preening that he had not one but two mates that could easily provide for him. One afternoon Eggsy decided to return the favor. He bought two jumpers, each tailored to the two men’s preferences, and spent half the day wearing them and scent marking them. He put them in boxes and set them on the kitchen island with their names on it. He then cooked a nice Guinness beef stew to ward away the dreadfully cold drizzle that had taken over the weather. He heard the door open. 

“Well, doesn’t it smell lovely in here?” Harry commented as he came in. He stopped when he saw the packages. 

“What’s this?” 

“Somethin’ I picked up for y’an’ Merlin.” 

Eggsy replied, going for nonchalant. Merlin picked up his own package and they opened it. 

They blinked in surprise as the scent of Eggsy filled the air. 

“You never were one for subtleness, were ya, lad?” Merlin chuckled. 

“Never have, never will.” 

Eggsy cheeked as he walked over. Merlin pulled him close by the waist. 

“Does this mean I can finally have a   
kiss?” 

Eggsy murmured. Merlin leaned in and gave him a long, passionate kiss that- as stereotypical as it sounded- left him breathless. Merlin pulled away and leaned in to his ear. 

“How about ya give Harry a kiss before he implodes?” 

Eggsy giggled and looked over at Harry, who had clearly been scenting the jumper. 

“Come ‘ere, Haz.” Eggsy crooned and went on his tiptoes to kiss him. Harry made a face at the name, but looked rather pleased as he pulled Eggsy in. His kiss was more in the side of gentle and sweet, full of adoration. Harry pulled away and nuzzled into his neck, letting out a pleased noise and kissing his throat. 

“I still have stew on the stove, old man.” Eggsy swatted at his side playfully. 

“It can wait.” Harry grumbled as Merlin set out bowls. 

“If you eat dinner, we’ll have more energy for...other things.” Eggsy purred into his ear. 

Merlin swears to this day he had never seen Harry eat that fast in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the support and sweet comments y’all have left!! I have never been happier to get an email in my life. You make writing so much easier 🥰😘
> 
> Guinness beef stew is a recipe my mom makes whenever a day feels cold and miserable, and it warms me to my bones! So that’s where that comes from, lol.


	5. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plantthoughts commented on one of my works asking for an Eggsy rescue mission with Harry going in guns blazing and Merlin being upset when they get back in bad shape.
> 
> I decided to focus more on the “getting back in bad shape” part because I love a good angst with some hurt/comfort, so here you go, lovelies!

Harry opened his eyes to a sterile white hospital room, a machine beeping gently in his ear. He blinked and let out a quiet groan as he tried to sit up. A hand pushed his shoulder gently and laid him back down. 

“The doctor says you need to be layin’ down.” Merlin murmured. 

“Is Eggsy alright?” Harry asked wearily. 

“He’ll pull through. He’s a stubborn lad.” Merlin pulled back a curtain separating the rest of the room from him. Eggsy was in the gurney next to him, arm and fingers in a cast, his opposite leg in a splint, his face covered in swollen bruises.

“Cracked ribs and leg, broken ulna and radius, four broken fingers, internal bleeding and signs of a concussion.” Merlin listen off from the clipboard by his bed. 

“But he’s alive.”

“That doesn’t make up for the scare ya both put me through.” Merlin replied, his voice rough with emotion. 

Harry looked at his lover. His face was gaunt and pale with a lack of sleep, his eye bags more pronounced. 

“What on  _ God’s green earth _ were ya thinkin’ pullin’ a stunt like that?” Merlin’s voice was harsh but quiet, trying to keep his voice low for Eggsy’s sake. 

During Eggsy’s rescue from some nasty mercenaries in Greece, Harry had shielded the boy from gunfire, his umbrella barely catching the bullet from piercing the edge of his stomach. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry murmured.

Merlin chuckled without mirth. “No yer not. You’ll do it again the second our boy needs it.” 

“If  _ either _ of you need it.” 

A stuffy silence lingered between them.

“Do you know how  _ scared _ I was when you got shot?” Harry turned to look at Merlin when his voice crackled with tears. His eyes were glassy as he stared at the bandage marring Harry’s side. 

“It was like Kentucky all over again. I heard the gunshot and you fell-“ Merlin abruptly stopped speaking, blinking hard to keep the tears from falling. 

Harry’s heart ached at the fear and sadness and regret pouring through their bond. 

“I’ll always come back to you.  _ Both _ of you.” Harry murmured. 

Merlin let the beta man handle him 

“I’m getting too old for these kind of scares. I’ll get a heart attack.” Merlin sighed as he scented Harry. 

“Better a heart attack than a bullet.”

Harry replied, smoothing his hands down Merlin’s back. 

Eggsy’s monitor began to beep faster as they boy let out a soft moan. Merlin got up and quickly walked over as Eggsy hissed in pain. 

“Easy lad, it’s alright.” 

“Harry- Mer’in, did Haz-“ Eggsy slurred. 

“Harry’s in bed right over there.” 

Eggsy looked over and sighed in relief. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Ever’thin’ _hurts_...” Eggsy keened, sounding on the verge of tears. 

“Shh, I know lad, the nurse is coming in to give you some meds.” Merlin soothed as a nurse quickly came in, putting a dosage of morphine into his IV. 

“You’s stay?” Eggsy’s words were slurring again as he struggled to stay awake. 

“Aye, I promise.” Merlin stayed with him until he passed out again. Merlin walked back over to Harry’s side and sighed. 

“We’ll be alright.” Harry murmured, and Merlin gave him a small smile. 

“I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I’m taking requests now?? I have a decent bit of free time so... if you’d like something written let me know!


	6. Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was able to bounce some ideas off of Birdie_Castellan last night, and they somehow only gave me a sentence that I was able to spin into a small one shot. So here you go!!
> 
> Warning, this is the closet thing to smut I’ve written in a really long time. It gets just a tiny bit dirty towards the end. Let’s see if I can work up to some smut in the later chapters 😅

Being mates with someone for fifteen years gave you some insight to their bad moods. It was helpful. Especially when he woke up and saw Harry looking at his mate with something sad in his eyes. The sun was just starting to rise, casting the room in a soft glow. 

Eggsy was still fast sleep, nuzzled against Harry’s side. Merlin sat up slightly and got closer to curl a hand around Harry’s waist, earning a pleased hum from Eggsy. 

“Harry?” Merlin murmured. “Good morning!” Harry replied with a soft smile, leaning over to give him a small kiss. 

“Yer never up this early.” 

“I was just...savoring the moment, is all.” 

“ _Harry_.”

Harry was quiet for a moment, and sighed. “I worry sometimes, that Eggsy will realize that he could find a mate his age. He’s quite attractive, and charming. He wouldn’t need to look too hard.” 

Merlin smiled. “Gettin’ sentimental in yer old age?” Harry scowled at his teasing.

“You know what I mean. Eggsy might decide he doesn’t want to be stuck with two  _ old _ men.” Harry stressed. Merlin’ smile softened, less teasing and more reassuring.

"If he wanted someone younger, then the lad would be with someone younger, but he isnae. Trust the lad to know what he wants for himself, Harry"

He murmured. Harry sighed. “I know. It still worries me sometimes.”

“You’re a right wanker for thinkin’ I’d leave the two fittest blokes I know for some knot-headed alpha.” Eggsy mumbled from between the two, nuzzling into Harry’s neck and attacking it with kisses. 

“And how long have you been up?” Harry chuckled, smoothing his hand through Eggsy’s hair.

“Long ‘nuff.” Eggsy hummed.

Merlin leaned down and kissed Eggsy’s bare shoulder. “Harry’s insecure that you’ll find some alpha your age.” 

“ _Merlin_!” Harry grumbled until Eggsy sat up and climbed into his lap, leaning down to give him a long kiss. Harry grabbed his hips and reciprocated with a pleased hum. Eggsy leaned back slightly.

“Do ya think I would let ya give me this lovely bite on my neck if I wasn’t serious about the two of ya?” Eggsy purred, nuzzling Harry’s temple as Harry leaned in to lave the mark with affectionate nibbles and kisses. 

“I suppose not.” Harry mused playfully. 

“Do ya think I would make a nest in our attic if I was plannin’ on leavin’ ya?” 

“Probably not.”

Eggsy leaned in to his ear and whispered,

“Do ya think I’d leave two fuckin’  _ hot _ men who know all the right places ta touch ta make me moan like a _whore_ for some inexperienced wank stain?” 

Harry groaned and buried his face in Eggsy’s throat as Eggsy laughed. 

“Try not ta give him too much praise, it’ll go ta his head.” Merlin teased as he got up, pulling on some jeans and a navy jumper. 

“Thank ya for ruining the mood, alpha.” Eggsy pouted. 

“Brat.”

“Old man.” 

Eggsy yelped as Harry smacked his ass. “My two  _ hot as fuck _ mates!” Eggsy corrected, earning himself a filthy kiss from Merlin.

“Good boy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sentence was, “If he wanted someone younger, then the lad would be with someone younger, but he isnae. Trust the lad to know what he wants for himself, Harry" WHICH IS SOMETHING HE WOULD TOTALLY SAY!?
> 
> So yeah, thanks for helping me get over some small writer’s block, Birdie_Castellan! They also have some FANTASTIC Kingsman fics, so go check them out!!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading my lovelies 💛


	7. Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the can. Except I haven’t written smut since I was like, fourteen. Which is ironic because I had no understanding about gay sex. ANYWAYS ENJOY

The first time Merlin started going into rut was...surprising, to say the least. Eggsy had just gotten home to find the lights all off, the only sound a quiet humming from the heater. 

“Harry? Merlin?” He walked through the house. He heard a door open, and that was the only warning he got before being tackled. 

Eggsy let out a manly squeal as he hit the floor, and Merlin’s scent washed over him. Merlin growled low in his chest and buried his face in his throat, scent marking heavily. 

Eggsy’s mind got clouded with pheromones, body becoming more and more malleable. Merlin’s warmth was so nice- 

“None of that!” Eggsy startled as cold water hit his face, snapping him from his daze. Merlin snarled and tucked Eggsy close to his chest.

“Did- bruv, did ya just spray us with a bottle like cats?” Eggsy was baffled. Harry gave him a sigh, and then a smile. 

“Welcome back, darling. First of all, you know I detest being called ‘bruv’. Secondly, I find using the spray bottle is most effective for getting our clueless alpha to... how do you say, ‘keep it in his pants.” 

“ _ Mine _ !” Merlin’s possessive snarl made Eggsy shiver. He looked up at his face. Merlin’s brown was furrowed, his body tense and ready to move.

Harry rolled his eyes at his mate’s actions and sprayed him again. “Yes yes, you got your omega. You have plenty of time for that later. Let the poor boy shower before you bombard him.” 

Eggsy giggled as Harry tugged his arm, leading him back upstairs and letting Eggsy get up and shower. He took one as quick as possible to keep Merlin from getting him. He dried off and put on a pair of sweatpants and one of Merlin’s t-shirts. 

He got out of the shower. Merlin was tucked against Harry, scent marking him harshly. “You’re going to make my skin raw at this point!” 

Harry complained. Eggsy chuckled and climbed into bed. Merlin grabbed his arm and pulled him up against him, grumbling and scent marking him like he did Harry.

Eggsy rubbed his back and let out a happy purr. Eggsy watched in amazement as Merlin’s tense muscles finally relaxed, his scent marking not nearly as aggressive as he rumbled, a deep, vibrating noise deep in his chest.

“ _Ugh_ , thank God you came home. He was pacing the door waiting for you to get back. That’s why he was so tense.” Harry explained.

“Is he always like this?” Eggsy asked softly, hoping that if he kept his voice low and soft that Merlin would be lulled into stalling his rut a bit longer. 

Merlin’s eyes fluttered closed, the rumbling in his chest continuing.

“Before we were together, he would do the same until I got back. He was still like this even when I got home this time. He was anxious.” Harry replied fondly.Eggsy smiled.

“Silly alpha. We’re safe an’ sound.” Eggsy crooned, kissing the crown of his head. 

Eggsy woke up five days later with a groan. His body ached something fierce, certain points throbbed where Merlin bit. Eggsy sat up and hissed at the pain in his lower back. He looked up as the bedroom door opened. 

“I’ve got a bath drawn for you along with some salts in it. Breakfast should be ready soon.” 

Harry stood by the bed with a knowing look. Eggsy swung his sore legs over the side. He tried to get up but his knees buckled. Harry caught his elbow and chuckled. 

“Merlin will be dead to the world for the next couple hours.” Harry informed as Eggsy got into the bath. He poured a neutral-smelling soap on his hands and rubbed it into Eggsy’s sore muscles. 

Eggsy melted into the contact and groaned happily. “ _Fuck_ , Harry, you’re _magic_.” He praised, and Harry chuckled again. 

“I think you deserve some magic after the last few days. I remember when I was in your shoes.” 

“Fuck, I felt awful getting somethin’ ta eat.He got so...tense.”

Harry massaged the back of Eggsy’s neck with smooth, firm circles, working the muscles into butter. 

“Hamish was always such a worrier. It’s part of the reason he became a handler. He could make sure everyone was alright.”

Harry explained. Eggsy hummed. He got out of the bath feeling clean and relaxed. Clearly they were there for a while since Merlin was in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. 

“Good mornin’ lad.” Merlin greeted, walking over and kissing him gently. 

“I haven’t gotten to see _either_ of you all week.” Harry complained. Eggsy giggled and kissed him after Merlin did.

They had a peaceful breakfast, the sun making him pliant and sleepy. 

“M’gonna sleep for a whole _month_.” Eggsy mumbled as he yawned. Merlin picked him up and carried him to bed, which had fresh sheets and pillow cases. 

Eggsy burrowed into the soft blankets and sighed, feeling... someone’s hand carding through his hair. He was too tired to discern who as he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need more vulnerable Merlin. Purely a selfish fic. Soft Merlin is literally my favorite. 
> 
> I also needed fed up!Harry resorting to drastic measures. It makes me giggle.
> 
> As always, my lovelies, thank you for reading! 💛 please leave a comment, they make me so happy to read!!


	8. Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *chucks soft Eggsy at you and scuttles away*

Eggsy tossed and turned in bed. His skin was crawling that something was  _ wrong _ . He didn’t know what, but it was bugging the hell out of him. The sheets seemed to scratch at his sensitive skin, he was  too warm.

He growled softly and got up, careful not to disturb his mates as he grabbed different blankets. He rooted through a chest at the end of the guest bed and he chirped happily as he found loads of worn down sheets that were nice and soft. 

He dumped them in the guest bed and pulled at the sheets on the mattress, yanking away the fitted sheet so the mattress was bare. 

He started arranging them carefully, tucking corners and pulling pillows into the mix. He scented the air and frowned. Something still wasn’t  right . He walked back to where his mates were sleeping.

He rummaged through the walk in closet, grabbing clean and dirty laundry alike. Soft sweaters from Harry and the rare old t-shirt from Merlin. He tiptoed back out and tucked them into his... whatever it was. He climbed into the middle of his pile and sighed happily as he finally settled, feeling content. 

He didn’t like to be so far away from his mates, but he knew they would have to wait until he could make it fit all three of them.

That morning he had to go to work. He felt wrong all day, the normally silky smooth suit itching his neck and wrists where his shirt didn’t cover, the lights stinging his eyes and giving him a headache. He even _snapped_ at some poor agent because he was in his office, and now it  smelled _wrong_.

He couldn’t wait to get home to his quiet, dark bed. He sighed and took off his suit jacket as he went upstairs. He saw the door of the guest room ajar, and he froze. 

_ Someone was inside. _

He snuck up to the door and looked in. Harry had folded _all_ of the sheets, the clothes in a hamper as he muttered about his mates leaving  _messes._

Eggsy wasn’t aware of the keen that left his throat until Harry startled, scowling at him. “Goodness, Eggsy! You left a right mess in the guest room-“ Suddenly he was outside, gaping at him as Eggsy shut the door and locked it. 

Why was he so distraught? It was just a lump of clothes! Even now, however, he started to feel the panic bubbling up at the cleaned up bed. He had taken  so long on it! Couldn’t Harry see that it was important?!

What if he thought Eggsy was just leaving  _ messes _ all over the house and bothering them? 

Eggsy whimpered as he set to pull together the bundle again. Maybe if he made it look  better , then Harry and Merlin would let him keep it. He didn’t need  anything else, he just needed this sanctuary. He wouldn’t complain, he would even wash the dishes!

He worked on the bundle late into the evening, but didn’t notice. He finally laid down in the bundle, sighing in relief as he relaxed. His stomach grumbled, but he couldn’t leave. What if Harry came in and took it apart again?

Someone knocked on the door. Eggsy growled in warning and clutched a quilt against his chest. The door unlocked and Merlin came in. Eggsy perked up. Yes! Merlin would understand! Merlin had a bowl of soup and a glass of water as he came and closed the door. 

“It’s a lovely nest, Eggsy. You spent a lot of time on it, didn’t ya?” 

Merlin praised as he set down the food on the nightstand by the bed. Eggsy preened at the praise. 

“I did! An’ then Harry came in a-an’... he called it a mess, but this time I made it really nice lookin’! Please let me keep it, I won’t complain or anythin’ an-“ Eggsy began to babble as worry made his chest tighten. 

Merlin shushed him and pet his hair. “Easy lad, nobody’s gonna take away yer nest this time ‘round.” Merlin soothed.

Eggsy leaned into the touch. 

“Can I come in yer nest? It looks right cozy.” Merlin asked. Eggsy nodded. Merlin climbed in carefully and pulled Eggsy to spoon him. Eggsy sighed happily and turned around to bury his face in his chest.

“Harry dinnae mean to take apart yer nest. He wasn’t used to havin’ an omega, and he dinnae know what ya were doin’.” Merlin rubbed his back in smooth, steady strokes. 

“He called it a mess.”

Eggsy sniffled, and  _ no way in hell way he about to cry over a pile of clothes _ \- “And that was very wrong of him, wasn’t it?” 

Merlin waited patiently for him to nod. 

“Can he come in an’ apologize?” 

Eggsy nodded again. “Harry?”

Harry came in cautiously. 

“Dear boy, if I had known about your habits I would have never done what I did!” Harry promised, his scent heavy with guilt. 

Eggsy sniffled and looked at him. “M’sorry I got so emotional over it-“ 

Merlin shushed him. “ _Mo chridhe_ , nests are a place for omegas to feel safe. It’s perfectly fine for ya ta get emotional.” He stated firmly. 

“It’s a beautiful nest, darling. You did such a good job.” Harry praised.

“...really?” Eggsy replied, his voice small.

“It looks perfect. May I join you?” Harry asked.

Eggsy nodded, and Harry climbed in, cuddled against Eggsy’s free side and kissing his temple and cheek. 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Harry murmured. Eggsy sighed contently. His skin  finally wasn’t crawling anymore. 

He settled further between his mates and started to purr happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones gave me cavities 
> 
> Thank you all for the sweet comments you guys have been dropping! I’ve never been more excited to get an email. I’ve gotten a lot of support for this fic and it feels wonderful to see.
> 
> “Mo chridhe” Means “my heart” according to Google Translate.
> 
> I very recently acquired a Tumblr (LanceyLance963) if you want to chat!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading my lovelies 💛


	9. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically how I think each of them would be like either after or during a nightmare. Some hurt/comfort and angst for y’all

1\. Harry

Eggsy woke up quickly. Something was wrong. Merlin was beside him, beginning to stir as well, but Harry wasn’t. Eggsy sat up and pocketed his gun before quietly walking around. He heard Harry in the bathroom, breathing labored. 

“Harry?” Eggsy called softly, knowing better than to alarm him. When he didn’t answer, he slowly opened the door. He gasped as he was slammed against the wall, the muzzle of a gun shoved under his chin and bruising his throat. 

Harry’s eyes were glass and far away, his body trembling as he held Eggsy against the wall. 

“Harry.” Eggsy called, reaching up to his forearms gently and rubbing his arms. 

Harry blinked and his breathing began to mellow out. 

“That’s good, that’s real good Harry.” Eggsy purred, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Merlin frozen in the bedroom doorway. 

Harry blinked again, eyebrows furrowing as his eyes began to focus. 

“Eggsy?” He mumbled. Eggsy moved closer as the gun lowered and Eggsy pet his hair, kissing his shoulder. 

“S’about three in the mornin’. Everyone’s safe, Harry. I’m here, Merlin’s in the bedroom. Let’s go back to bed, yeah?” Eggsy murmured soothingly, slowly taking hold of his wrist and leading him to the bedroom. 

Harry followed behind him like a lost child. Eggsy took the gun and removed the clip before gently pulling him into bed. Harry pulled him close, burying his face in his shoulder. Eggsy smoothed his hands over his hair and shoulders, murmuring soothing nonsense until Harry fell back asleep. 

2\. Merlin

It was Harry who woke up first. He was more aware of the world than his lovers, and was a light sleeper. He blinked and reached for his glasses. Eggsy was curled up into Harry’s side, snoring lightly. Merlin’s side of the bed was made neatly.

Harry pulled on his robe and walked to his study. A fire had been lit there, and Merlin was slouched in one of the comfortable chairs. On the end table was a pistol and abottle of whiskey. 

“A bit early to be drinking.” Harry called softly. He had made sure his footsteps could be heard in order to not startle his lover. 

When he didn’t get a reply, he walked around the side of the chair. Merlin’s body was tense, his eyes fixed on the fire and his glass trembled finely from where he held it. Merlin rarely trembled. 

“Must have been a bad one.” Harry sympathized as he carefully removed the glass. 

“Harry-“ 

“If you drink now you’ll have a headache when you wake up.” Harry stated. He pulled Merlin to his feet and went to the bathroom. He ran a bath, and put in some salts for his sore muscles.

Eggsy ambled into the bathroom, roused by the sound of water running and light. He squinted at the light. 

“Ah, Eggsy. Do me a favor and give Merlin a cuddle, won’t you? He needs something to ground him.” Harry murmured over the water. 

Eggsy nodded and sat down on the bench they kept in the bathroom, putting his legs carefully over Merlin’s lap and leaning against his side. Merlin tugged him closer and buried his face in Eggsy’s hair. 

“Mornin’ alpha.” Eggsy murmured sleepily. 

“Mornin’, Eggsy.” Merlin sighed into his hair, placing a kiss there. 

They all go into the bath. Merlin prefers to be on the outside, but he was sandwiched between his mates. Harry moved his hands over the tense muscles of Merlin’s back, and Merlin grounded himself in their scents as he washed Eggsy’s hair. First in slow, dazed circles and now more firm and sure as he came to.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Eggsy mumbled, sleepy from the early wake and warm bath. 

Merlin kissed Eggsy’s wet forehead. 

“No, lad. You an’ Harry have done quite enough.” Merlin promised. 

They decided to have a late morning, grabbing coffee and cuddling in bed late into the day.

3\. Eggsy

Eggsy’s nightmares were not quiet. Merlin and Harry jolted awake from Eggsy’s wail, Merlin grabbing his gun in reflex and Harry grabbing his glasses. Eggsy trembled in bed, thrashing against the tangled bedsheets around his body. 

“Eggsy, Eggsy!” Merlin pulled back the sheets, knowing better than to touch him. Eggsy bolted awake with a scream, sweat dripping from his forehead as he scrabbled back against the pillows and blankets. 

He trembled as he curled up, trying to regain his breath. “Eggsy, breath darling boy, it’s alright. I’m here, Merlin’s here-“ 

“He’s gonna get me, I need- I need to hide-“ Eggsy babbled as he was pulled into Merlin’s arms. Eggsy grabbed Merlin’s sleep shirt and crying weakly. 

“Shh, it’s alright.” 

“He’s gonna hurt m-me-“

Eggsy sobbed as Merlin swayed slightly as he gripped Eggsy close. 

“We won’t let him get ya, lad.” Merlin murmured, and Harry came up behind him to rub his shivering back. 

“P-promise?” Eggsy asked weakly as his trembling stopped and exhaustion took over.

“Promise, sweetheart. Go back to sleep, we’ll watch.” Eggsy nodded as his eyelids drooped. They laid back down after changing the sheets, keeping Eggsy between them.

Bonus

+1

The morning after one of them had a nightmare, they made Cinnamon rolls. It was the only time Eggsy made them, keeping them a sacred symbol of comfort between the three of them.

Merlin woke up from a tense night where he almost slammed Harry against the desk to the sweet cinnamon scent. Harry was already walking around, pulling on a robe. Merlin saw the bruises and winced.   
  


Harry walked over and gave him a gentle kiss. “Good morning, darling.” Harry murmured. Merlin stroked his fingers feather light over the bruises.

“M’sorry.” He croaked, voice rough with sleep.   
  


“It’s quite alright. I think our boy made us some coffee and cinnamon rolls.” Harry changed the subject, knowing better than to let Merlin stew in his guilt.   
  


Merlin nodded. They went downstairs and grabbed their coffees, still steaming, and went into the kitchen where Eggsy was frosting the last of the rolls. He served them and gave Merlin a kiss.

”I’m sorry.”

Merlin apologized again.   
  


Eggs smiled.

”We’ll be alright, Merlin, it’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t already, I posted a work about Eggsy in heat. I was gonna post it here but I think I want to keep it rated teen here. Go check it out!!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading my lovelies 💛


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey, so....

I have no inspiration rn

So if you have something for me to write, totally let me knooooow!!

I am open to doing au’s inside my Omegaverse series, but here are a few rules~

Nothing above teen  
No rape/non-con  
No minors!!

Literally my only rules, lol

But please comment some ideas!! The more detailed the better!!  
:D

Thank you for understanding my lovelies~💛

-LanceyLance


	11. Pregnant?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right what it says on the tin! Please note the birth scene towards the end, (not graphic, of course, just lots of swearing and Eggsy screaming at his mates that they’ll never get him pregnant again.)

Eggsy took them as a _joke_! And now he was having a panic attack on Harry’s bathroom floor with Mr. Pickles’ glassy eyes staring at him. Three pregnancy tests. Three little lines.

He stuffed them in the garbage and ran to his room, shutting the door and ringing up Roxy.

“Hello?”

“Roxy I’m _pregnant_!” 

Eggsy blurted into the phone. 

There was a full minute of silence before she answered.

“Eggsy, that’s wonderful news! Do Harry and Merlin know?”

“They’re both at work. I’ve been at home since I’ve been throwin’ up and such. God, Roxy, we didn’t even talk about havin’ pups, we’re spies for fuck’s sakes-“ 

Eggsy babbled.

“Eggsy, calm down. You see how besotted Harry gets when he sees Daisy. And there’s no way Merlin won’t love the news.” 

Eggsy swallowed and tried to calm down. That was rational. 

“You’re right.” 

“I know I am. How about you start cooking whatever you had planned for dinner and wait for them to get home?”

“Yeah, alright. Thanks, Roxy.”

“Anytime.”

Eggsy sighed and went downstairs. He was stirring a chicken Alfredo sauce when his mates came home. They had dinner, and retired to the living room.

“I...I need to tell you two somethin’.”

Eggsy told them weakly, wringing his hands into the sleeves of his jumper. 

“Is something wrong?”

Harry asked worriedly.

Eggsy shook his head and took a deep breath.

“I’m pregnant.”

A silence fell over the room as they absorbed what he said.

“Really?”

Harry stood up quickly, as did Merlin. Eggsy nodded and stood up as well. Harry’s face lit up with joy.

He strode over quickly and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek and temple. Eggsy felt his limbs tremble with relief.

He opened his eyes and saw Merlin crying.

“Merlin?” Eggsy called in alarm. Merlin looked up at him.

“D...do you not want pups?” Eggsy whispered. 

Merlin quickly walked over and kissed him. 

“Of  course I want th’ pups Eggsy, I...fuck.  _ Fuck _ . Pups?” Merlin’s voice was thick with tears. Eggsy nodded and buried his face in his neck as Merlin kissed his temple, his chest vibrating with a happy rumble.

Harry joined their hug from the other side. 

“Sweet, gorgeous, amazing omega.” Merlin rumbled, kissing his neck and jaw. 

“Merlin’s going to be intolerable.” 

Harry chuckled as he kissed Eggsy’s hair.

Eggsy fidgeted nervously in the Kingsman Manor. He _hated_ going to hospitals before he was pregnant, and now his inner omega growled lowly at the scent of bleach, decay and sadness.

They were taken to the back. A nice beta lady smiled as Eggsy laid down on the table.

“Alright, Merlin, I’m going to need you to hold Eggsy’s arms against his chest. His omegan instincts are going to perceive me as a threat and I’ll need you to keep him still.”

Merlin nodded and folded Eggsy’s arms against his chest. Eggsy looked at the doctor confused until her gloved hands  _ touched his stomach _ . He growled and bucked against the intruding hands. Merlin growled and let his scent wash over him.

Eggsy whimpered but settled into the comforting pressure as the gel was applied and the machine pressed to his stomach.

“Alright, let’s see here...”

The beta hummed and moved the wand slightly.

“There we go! Say hello to your sweet little baby.”

Eggsy sucked in a breath at the vaguely human fetus curled in his womb. Harry took one of his hands and stroked the back of his hand.

“Would you like to know the gender?”

Eggsy looked at her in surprise.

“Y’can tell?!” 

The beta laughed. 

“I would be a terrible doctor if I couldn’t.”

Eggsy looked at his mates.

“I think so, yeah.”

“You’re gonna have a bouncing baby boy. Congratulations.”

Eggsy gasped in delight. Merlin kissed his head as Harry babbled about boy names from old English heroes.

When he really started showing, sometimes he would wake up to Merlin or Harry stroking his stomach, murmuring quietly to it and kissing the warm skin.

Eggsy would moan forlornly as his clothes began to be too tight for his growing stomach, and mostly wore Harry and Merlin’s sweaters for the duration of his second trimester.

One night, Eggsy looked in the mirror at his large stomach. He huffed at the distended bulge and longed for his slim abs again and less weight. Merlin came in for his usual bedtime routine and kissed his shoulders, wrapping his hand around to hold his belly. 

“What’s goin’ on in your head, lad?” 

He murmured. 

“I miss my abs. I miss not feeling like a beached whale.” Eggsy grumbled. Merlin chuckled.

“Does it help tha’ I think ya look sexy as fuck like this?” Merlin murmured.

Eggsy chuckled and leaned back against him.

“You were the one who knocked me up, dummy.” 

Merlin huffed a laugh and nipped at his bite mark. 

“An’ I’ll do it again if ya let me.”

“You want more than one?” Eggsy’s tone was hushed.

“I will never say no to a sweet, beautiful pup.” Merlin promised. Eggsy sniffled and to his mortification felt tears fill his eyes. 

Merlin turned Eggsy around and kissed him, swaying slightly as Eggsy cried into his shoulder.

Merlin controlled most of the impulse control that had now sky rocketed because of the pup. Keeping Harry from buying baby clothes and too many unhealthy snacks for Eggsy, and keeping Eggsy from using his puppy eyes on Harry.

Harry spoiled his sweet omega to death, buying lotions to rub into the skin to prevent stretch marks, soft jumpers, and occasionally was able to sneak Eggsy sweets under the radar. (Not really, but Merlin let them have their secrecy.)

He was always learning new things to help make his omega comfortable, especially in his third trimester. 

“Eggsy, come here for a second darling.” Harry asked. Eggsy waddled over to Harry. Harry smiled and turned him around. 

“Let me try something, would you?”

Eggsy shrugged against him. Harry slid his hands underneath his belly and slowly lifted up, cradling most of the weight of the baby. Eggsy groaned in relief and leaned his head back.

“Fuck, that feels wonderful.”

Eggsy moaned at the loss of weight. Harry craddled him like that for ten minutes before slowly letting the weight back down. Eggsy sighed at the regained weight.

“I can’t wait for this pup to come out.”

“ _Fucking buggerin’ shit! I’m never letting you two near my fucking arse ever again!”_

Eggsy wailed on the delivery bed. 

“Just breath darling-“

“If you tell me to _fucking_ breathe one more time I’m going to fucking _punch your throat!”_

Eggsy snapped as he prepared to push. Merlin would have laughed if it wouldn’t have made him the target Eggsy’s rage.

Eggsy screamed as he bore down, his forehead dripping with sweat.

“Come on, lad, you’re crowning, you’re almost there.” Merlin winced as Eggsy crushed his hand. 

“Fuck, Fuck Merlin what if it’s stuck?!” 

Eggsy panicked.

“It’s not stuck, darling, you’re doing just fine.” Harry promised.

“One more!” The nurse called. Eggsy nodded and sucked in a breath to push. He grit his teeth and hollered as the baby finally came out. Eggsy collapsed against the gurney as the baby wailed.

Harry and Merlin sat down in different chairs, kissing and murmuring to him as they cleaned up the baby. Eggsy whined for the pup until he was given to him, and cradled the bundle close. Eggsy nuzzled him, purring tiredly as he memorized the milky scent.

“Did we decide on a name?”

Eggsy smiled tiredly at the nurse.

“James Lee Hart.” He announced. When Harry got to hold the child, he burst into tears, kissing the pup’s forehead gingerly and commenting on how tiny he seemed.

Merlin rumbled quite loudly, nuzzling the pup like Eggsy did to memorize the scent. 

“M’gonna sleep.” Eggsy slurred and closed his eyes, out like a light with his pup tucked into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Eggsyobsessed for helping me out! My muse went on vacation for a bit, but now I’ve got some lovely prompts to fill until it gets back!
> 
> As always, drop a comment and thank you for reading, my lovelies~💛


	12. Trans!Eggsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *gets a bunch of creative ideas for fics*
> 
> *ignores them and chucks Trans!Eggsy at y’all*
> 
> ⚠️ Warnings for this chapter! ⚠️ 
> 
> Body/Gender dysphoria and angst

Eggsy woke up groggily, wincing as the white ceiling assaulted his eyes. He groaned softly as his body ached.

He tried to take a deep breath, and froze as he felt a familiar weight on his chest. He sat up quickly despite his protesting ribs and looked down his gown.

They had taken off the binder and the bandages. He felt his stomach swoop down and his hands began to tremble. 

They knew. They _had_ to know now, the nurses would have told them. Eggsy felt tears burn his eyes and a strangled sob slipped past his lips.

_ This wasn’t fair. _

He finally got his mates, Daisy was happily living with Percival and James, his mother was in therapy, his life was turning around!

He sobbed harder as he clutched his arms over his chest, pushing against the loathsome lumps of flesh on his chest that had been the source of so much pain.

A nurse came in and saw him crying. 

“Would ya like ta see yer mates?” 

She asked softly as she changed the bandages on his ribs.

Eggsy shook his head and buried his face in his forearm.

“Alright, sweetheart, but if ya do just let me know.”

She said, clearly doubtful.

He didn’t see Merlin or Harry for most of his recovery. As he finally was able to get up and move, he was walking out into the main bay with a large hoodie on.

“-my mate in four weeks! Please let me see him-“

“And he told me not ta let ya in! You may be the one in charge, but when ya step into _my_ medbay ya _listen_!”

Eggsy went into the common room to see Merlin completely cowed by a beta nurse with a thick brogue rivaling Merlin’s. It was the nurse that had checked up in him through the last month.

She turned around and smiled at Eggsy.

“There ya are, lad! Now, take these meds fer the next month ta ensure you heal right.”

She leaned in.

“I’m afraid ya can’t wear a binder for the next month either, lad. I did make sure the meds won’t interfere with yer testosterone, but that’s as far as I can give ya.”

Eggsy smiled weakly

“That’s more than enough, ta.”

Eggsy replied. Merlin looked over Eggsy and smiled as he pulled him in for a hug.

His chest pushed against Merlin’s and he flinched and pulled back, hunching over slightly.

Merlin looked at him in surprise as it clicked. His eyes widened slightly and he gaped.

“Lad-“

“Not right now, please? I jus’ want ta go home.”

Eggsy whispered miserably.

Merlin picked him up, his back hunched over enough that he didn’t have to feel his-his chest pushing against Merlin’s.

Harry smiled happily when he saw his mates, though the smiled dimmed some when he sensed the somber mood.

“Is he alright?” Harry murmured, rubbing Eggsy’s back.

“He’s jus’ knackered from the pain meds.”

Merlin replied as he set a bag of bottles on the counter.

Harry nodded and walked upstairs with them. Merlin settled Eggsy in the guest bed and he and Harry took up the main bedroom.

Eggsy refused to let Harry and Merlin dress his wounds. In fact, for the last month of recovery outside of the hospital they didn’t see anything.

He didn’t wear anything but a large hoodie or jumper, his arms constantly crossed over his chest.

“Will you tell us what’s bothering you when you feel like it?”

Harry murmured one night. Eggsy was leaning against Harry’s side, face curled into his shoulder so he couldn’t breathe in Harry’s scent. Merlin was sitting on Harry’s other side.

Eggsy mulled over it, and sighed before sitting up.

“Harry-“ Merlin began.

“You don’t have to yet, there’s no rush-“

Harry hastily corrected.

“No, it’s been a month, I just...”

Eggsy began, then sighed.

He pulled off his shirt.

Underneath was a nude binder.

Harry gaped for a second, then shut his mouth quickly. Merlin looked at it not with surprise, but as something he had never seen before.

Eggsy felt tears burn his eyes as he took a shuddered breath.

“I’m s-sorry I kept it from you both this long, b-but...I just didn’t...” Eggsy started, his voice wobbly.

Harry strode forward and cupped his face firmly, giving his hairline a kiss before tilting his head up. Merlin came forward to, sandwiching Eggsy.

“Listen to me.” Harry murmured gently.

Eggsy listened.

“You will _always_ be my darling boy, do you understand?” Harry murmured. Eggsy sobbed and nodded. 

“ _Mo chridhe_ , we wouldn’t have you any other way.” Merlin kissed his shoulder. 

Harry pulled him close and Eggsy buried his face in his chest, crying into his grey jumper. 

Harry swayed the three of them slightly, kissing Eggsy’s hair and murmuring comfortingly.

“I will happily put the money for your top surgery, darling. _Anything_ to make you happy in your own body.”

Harry promised. Merlin made a noise of agreement. 

Eggsy didn’t think he could be more content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this time would be during the courting phase before Harry and Merlin saw him naked. This isn’t gonna be in the universe of Fics, it’s just something that was floating around the ol’ noggin.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading my lovelie~ 💛


	13. 5 things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 things Eggsy fought the hardest against his nature
> 
> And five times he reconsidered.
> 
> 11:45 pm edit:
> 
> I was so sleepy writing this, so Eggsy and Merlin’s accents might be a bit off ;—;

-1.

Eggsy couldn’t build a nest. It’s not that he didn’t want to. He felt the urge to do it, the need to create a space safe for him to rest.

Every time he tried to nest at his flat, Dean tore it apart. It sent him for a loop of emotions, despair that his safe space had been ripped apart and anxiety.

It left scars on him. He couldn’t build it without feeling an all encompassing feeling of fear and dread, like Dena would pop out of the corner and tear it all up.

He was three months into his courting with Merlin and Harry when he built a nest. He made sure to grab things that they wouldn’t think of. Dusty old blankets that had been sitting in boxes for years, too small jumpers they pitched and if he was lucky, a soft duvet from a set of summer bedsheets that Harry never used. 

He spent a good hour searching the house. He found the attic and walked through old boxes. He finally found a dusty window the sun warming the wood.

He brushed off the dust and created his first nest in years. It was meager, and the fabric would no doubt make his skin crawl during his heat, but it was good enough.

He settled in and curled up, closing eyes and settling into an uneasy slumber.

+1. 

“Darling, would you like some softer blankets?”

Eggsy froze. It was twelve o’clock in the morning. He thought his mates would be asleep.

Harry was standing in the doorway, blearily looking at him without his glasses. He was in one of his ridiculously soft red robes.

“Th-these are fine, thanks!” 

Eggsy stammered.

“Nonsense. You’re nesting, right?”

Eggsy bristled at the words. 

“Merlin told me not to go looking for your private space, but that won’t stop me from getting you something nice.”

Harry led him to a linen closet in the bathroom and pulled out five blankets line with a fluffy white wool.

Eggsy couldn’t help but rub them against his cheek, making a pleased noise when his mate’s combined scents wafted into his nose. Harry kissed his brow. 

“Whenever you feel safe, I would love to see your nest. I’m sure it’s lovely.”

Harry murmured.

They parted ways in the hall. Eggsy went to the attic to tuck the blankets on top, making the nest plush and so much more comfortable. Eggsy snuggled into the blankets, feeling- for once- content.

-2.

Noises were something that had to be kept down as well. It didn’t do well to let out a whine for protection during a scuffle, after all. 

So Eggsy kept all of them down.

The keen of alarm when he woke up to the room flooding.

The happy chirrups that threatened to escape when Harry told him that he was a good boy.

The only time he could remember letting one of those pitiful noises escape was when Harry got shot in Kentucky.

He let out a keening wail of despair, a noise that pulled alphas nearby to protect, to coddle the scared little omega.

At the time he had been too full of sorrow to care.

+2.

They all panted from their coupling*, limbs strewn about and scents heavy in the air of a primal kind of satisfaction.

It started out small. A tiny humming Harry mistook for the heater. It grew in volume, and Merlin realized it was coming from Eggsy.

His eyes were closed, his face still blissed out from going absolutely boneless. And he was purring.

The sound was rusty, and occasionally he would stop with a mumble of some sort before going back. His chest vibrated with it, and his scent was soft and sweet with content.

Merlin buried his face in Eggsy’s neck. Both he and Harry knew what a big step of trust this was for him.

-3.

Physical contact was something that he had lost before Dean had entered the boy’s life.

His mother had been giving with hugs and kisses and cuddles before Lee died. Then she was drinking, begging Eggsy to keep his voice down during the rare hangover.

You had to stop drinking to have a hangover.

If having a lack of touch was bad, then having it associated with pain was worse.

He remembered when he and Merlin were having a rough day. Their moods butted heads, and at one point Merlin bellowed and threw his arms in the air.

And Eggsy cowered. 

Merlin looked like he was going to throw up, his face bloodless. Eggsy had his neck bared, shoulders drawn in and hands tucked over his stomach by reflex.

That was the first time he had seen Merlin cry.

+3

Merlin was sitting on the sofa after the incident, both parties cooling off.

Eggsy slowly came downstairs, looking at his alpha and scenting the sour scent of guilt and despair heavy in the air. 

He walked over to his alpha and climbed into his lap. Merlin made a noise of surprise as Eggsy wrapped his hands around his waist, face buried in his shoulder. Merlin hugged back, kissing his temple and murmuring apologies. 

-4.

Heats were something he detested without Dean looming over him.

Weeks of begging and aching and not enough, and by the time he was lucid again he was sore and sweaty and disgusting.

So he went on suppressants right after his first heat. Pair that up with scent blockers and birth control and it was much easier to convince people you were a beta.

For one mission, he was injured so badly he was forced to take a suppressant flush in order for the right chemicals to fix his muscles and bones.

It threw him in a vicious ten day heat cycle. He had refused an alpha for the ten days while he was aware, but Merlin informed him when they were courting that he couldn’t bear listening to his wails.

+4.

“Pardon?”

Harry and Merlin were looking at him like he grew a second head.

“I went off my suppressants. I knew Merlin was going into rut soon a-an I thought we could bond...”

Eggsy explained, his voice trailing off in his worry that he had overstepped his boundaries.

“Boyo, we would be honored.”

“Exactly what I was going to say.”

It turns out having a heat is much better with an alpha making you see stars.

-5. 

True love. Soulmates. Your other half.

All words people toss around in junior school yards and half-decent romance novels.

You become chemically and mentally bound to whoever reciprocated your bite.

It sounded more like slavery.

Eggsy hated the idea of being bound to some overbearing alpha expecting him to kneel and bend over whenever he wanted to pop his knot.

He reveled in knocking throat alphas down, of seeing an overly cocky alpha reduced to an angry, embarrassed mess because of an omega

He promised himself he would never be like his mum. Never find some awful, imposing alpha who shoved his weight around and forced him to do his bidding.

+5.

The day after his heat he woke up slowly. His body throbbed pleasantly. His face was buried in Harry’s side while Merlin wascurled up to Eggsy’s back, his warm exhales tickling his neck.

The air scented warm and happy. Through the bonds of his mates he could sends a fuzzy sense of peace.

His bones felt like putty, and as his eyes dropped again he figured that his rules could be bent just a little.

Just for his mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyssa13 Asked for some Harry and Merlin nursing their sweet boy to realize that being an omega isn’t such a horrible thing.
> 
> Thank you for the prompt!!
> 
> * what do you call a coupling with three people??
> 
> A threepling?
> 
> A tripling??
> 
> Whatever.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading my lovelies~ 💛


	14. Merlin’s Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOAH I ACTUALLY WROTE SOMETHING DIRTYYYY
> 
> *party horns and confetti*
> 
> I put a divider in the fic for those who don’t like smut or Merwin (weirdo)
> 
> ⚠️ warnings for this chapter! ⚠️ 
> 
> Rimming, rough sex, biting, men in corsets and ✨ panties ✨, Merlin (needs his own warning because we all know he’s a kinky old man.) knotting, chasing (??) and Eggsy being a little tart.

It takes everything Eggsy has not to giggle and give himself away. It was Merlin’s birthday, and it had been bloody hard getting the things he needed under Merlin’s hawk-like gaze.

But it had been worth it. And he would be damned if he gave it away from giggling of all things. 

Harry had already given Merlin his present: a weekend in the Dominican Republic, at the same beach Harry had proposed to him.

Now it was Eggsy’s turn.

He heard Merlin come inside, and no doubt see the bottle of wine and two glasses with a sultry note of, “Upstairs~” with a little heart.

Merlin chuckled as he ascended the stairs.

“What have ya got planned, ya little tart?”

Merlin hummed, and fuck if that didn’t send an excited shiver down his spine.

Eggsy shifted where he sat on the bed, eagerly waiting.

Merlin finally reached the bedroom door and stopped in his tracks, his jaw a few inches away from the floor.

Eggsy was wearing a corset that pushed up under his pecs, making them look plumper and fuller. A pair of black lacy panties covered his arse, and he was wearing long black tights with rose shaped lace.

“Happy birthday.” Eggsy purred.

Merlin groaned at the sight as he came closer.

“Yer goin’ ta be the death of me. Fuck, ya look positively _edible_.” Merlin growled, his brogue thick as he pulled Eggsy in for a filthy kiss.

Eggsy moaned and clambered into his lap. He pulled away just enough to murmur,

“Ya know what else ya get to do?”

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

“Mark up my neck till I look like a leopard.”

Merlin rumbled some thing into his neck as he eagerly sucked a hickey up high on his neck.

Eggsy usually insisted that they keep marks under collar level. He had to keep some decorum working at Kingsman, after all.

“I’m gonna- _ah_ , listen for a sec, we’ve got all weekend- I’m gonna give you a choice, yeah?”

Merlin stopped his determined marking enough for Eggsy to pull of his glasses.

“Ya can have me right now, on the bed, or I can give ya a chase.” Merlin’s pupils dilated at that. Eggsy knew he was pushing all the right buttons in Merlin’s hindbrain that usually were kept under a tight lock and key.

Merlin nodded and let go of Eggsy.

“Ten seconds.”

Merlin growled. And Eggsy was off, leaping over the banister of the stairs and dashing into the living room. 

He felt his heart pound as something thing primal awakened in him. The hunt, the chase, it was something that was hardwired into omega’s and alphas since the beginning of time.

Eggsy heard footsteps run down the stairs and he dashed into the kitchen. Merlin founded the corner with a growl and Eggsy squealed and spun around on his heel, racing back into the living room. The chase took a few minutes, but it ended in the living room in a mess of limbs.

START OF SMUT

—————————————————————————————————

Merlin growled under his breath as he sucked deep bruises into Eggsy’s neck, rutting against him as Eggsy squirmed and mewled at the attention.

“Merlin- _angh_ , _fuck_ \- th-the corset-“ 

Eggsy gasped. Corsets, it turned out, were not made for running.

Merlin took the thin ribbons in front an stored them open, exposing more of Eggsy’s creamy white skin. He let out a pleased rumble and laid his claim their as well.

Eggsy moaned as slick soaked the fabric of the panties. 

Merlin pulled the flimsy fabric away and licked a strip from Eggsy’s entrance to his cock.

Eggsy writhed and wailed as Merlin ate him out with vigor, pulling wanton noises from his throat.

Once Eggsy had gone practically boneless, Merlin sat back on his heels. Eggsy let Merlin prod him (surprisingly gentle) over onto his stomach. Eggsy let his back arch and his legs spread, his chest to the floor as he presented.

“Good, pretty omega.”

Merlin crooned. Eggsy would have giggled at his alpha’s lack of ability to form proper sentences if he wasn’t so turned on at the words, mewling prettily.

He keened as his cock pushed into his hole, bottoming out slowly until Merlin’s hips were flush against his arse. Eggsy gasped and shuddered at feeling so full.

Merlin thrust into him gently, testing the waters. When Eggsy moaned and pushed his hips back, he started thrusting in a relentless pace. Eggsy cried out and tried to meet Merlin’s thrusts until are Merlin snarl and grip his hips tightly.

And then he found that little bundle of nerves that made him see stars. Eggsy wailed and writhed under him, tears forming in his eyes from the pleasure pulsing through his views that was in the verge of too much.

He didn’t know what noise he made when he came because his almost blacked out.

———————————————————————————

END OF SMUT

He came to slowly and fuzzily. Pillows and blankets surrounded him now, and he blinked as he realized that he was in bed. Merlin was flushed up against his back, his shrinking knot buried in his ass.

Merlin was rumbling steadily as his brain slowly came back online, petting Eggsy’s side and mumbling praise as he kept his nose buried in his neck, breathing in his scent.

“Good alpha.” Eggsy purred. He pulled his knot out and shuddered at the thick glob of slick and seed that fell down his thighs. 

Merlin growled and turned Eggsy over before pushing back in. Eggsy whimpered as it tugged on his oversensitive rim, but Merlin didn’t start thrusting. He settle between Eggsy’s legs and laid his head against his chest.

Eggsy blushed as he realized Merlin was keeping his seed inside.

“I always knew ya were a kinky mother fucker.” 

Eggsy giggled as he petted Merlin’s back.

Merlin mumbled something and nuzzled his collarbone.

Eggsy closed his eyes and nestled into the pillows before going to sleep as well.

“ _Good_ _grief_ , Eggsy, is that _rug_ _burn_ on your back?” 

Harry scowled as Merlin massaged lotion into Eggsy’s sore back.

Eggsy grinned at Harry smugly.

“This is why I had ya leave, Haz. Knew ya wouldn’t let Merlin be rough.”

Eggsy chuckled, then moaned happily as some particularly harsh rug burn in his back dissolved into cool numbness.

Harry kissed Merlin and they talked about Merlin’s birthday as Eggsy let his alpha pamper him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I’m going to hell 🙃
> 
> I adore Eggsy dressing up because MEN IN DRESSES.
> 
> No explanation needed.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading my lovelies~ 💛


	15. Sweet pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some more James fluff y’all!! As an apology for not posting for the last few days.
> 
> This was written out of a fantastic idea that Harry and Merlin both teach James to call Eggsy mum despite Eggsy’s complaining. 
> 
> Because they would do that. They’re both little shits.

Eggsy hummed as he made his way to Arthur’s office. It’s was late, he had left him with James all day so he had to be knackered.

He knocked softly on the door. 

“Arthur?”

Eggsy called softly. When he got no reply, he slowly opened the door.

Harry was slumped slightly in his chair, snoring gently. James was cuddled against is collarbone, drooling onto the expensive suit under his cheek.

Eggsy cooed softly and took a picture with his phone before making his way over.

“Harry~”

He murmured, carding his fingers through his hair. Harry mumbled something and opened his eyes, peering up at him.

Eggsy smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before picking up the pup.

James whined softly at being moved from the warm, soft place, but then quickly nuzzled into Eggsy’s shoulder, rubbing his face into his chest looking for his nipple.

“I know, sweetheart, but we gotta get home first.”

Eggsy crooned. Harry stood up and walked with Eggsy home.

James Lee was the most spoiled pup in the world. What with having an entire arsenal of spy Uncles and Aunts.

It started with Eggsy being late for a meeting, thrusting a sleepy pup in Bor’s arms and quickly apologizing before sprinting off.

Bors spluttered and was about to shout after him when James yawned and settled in his arms, eyelids dropping as he fell asleep right there.

Bors froze and stared down at the tiny creature before slowly sitting down on the sofa, pulling the baby blanket up a little higher and petting the soft fluff of his hair.

Bors quickly fell in love with the pup, always offering to take care of him and crooning to him when he was upset that Eggsy was gone.

To everyone’s surprise, Percival also loved the pup. Eggsy found him cradling him in his arm like a pro, a faraway look in his eyes as he murmured to the pup.

He tickled his round little tummy with his finger, his face lighting up as the pup squealed and kicked his little feet, grabbing his finger to gnaw on.

Eggsy let Percival be their go-to babysitter after that.

Roxy was never that fond of pups, but she loved jogging with him. They would go out into a cool morning all bundled up with a stroller and Roxy would jog. 

James Lee was quiet and more often then not fell asleep, content to peer at the world around them as they went.

Merlin kept a harness in his office, strapping James in so he could use his hands to direct his agents.

Eggsy found him grumbling with the pup there, complaining about how silly and rude is agents were.

“They are just as bad as yer ma, stubborn and reckless.” Merlin sighed as he stroked the pup’s back. James babbled and slapped his little hands on his sweater.

“That is exactly what I told them!”

“Merlin, luv, James can’t speak yet.”

“Nonsense, he’s been quite helpful.”

At home, things would settle down for most nights.

Merlin woke up as he heard the baby wail, and Eggsy’s murmuring voice as the wails tapered off to soft whines and hiccups.

He got up and ambled to James’s room.

Eggsy was curled up in a soft rocking chair, letting James breast feed. He smiled tiredly at Merlin.

“Want me ta make ya a cuppa? It’s an early mornin’ for ya.”

Merlin asked softly, kissing Eggsy’s hair.

“That would be great, ta.”

Eggsy hummed.

Merlin started a kettle and started cooking some bacon and eggs. Harry came downstairs in his soft robe, kissing Merlin’s cheek as he grabbed a mug.

“Go shave, yer stubble itches.” Merlin teased lightly.

Harry chuckled and nuzzled into the back of his neck. 

Merlin swatted his side as Harry laughed.

Eggsy came downstairs a few minutes later, James babbling happily when he saw his daddies.

“Hello, little one. You kept her mum up this morning, didn’t you?”

Harry cooed as he held the baby up over his head.

James squealed and kicked his feet.

Eggsy rolled his eyes with a grin. 

“Don’t teach him ta call me mum, I’m a boy!”

“Oh, he already calls you that, I put in a lot of training. Who’s that, James?”

James peered at Eggsy and grinned, holding out his hands.

“Ma!” He giggled.

Eggsy’s heart melted as he sighed half heartedly.

“Well when he says it like that...” Eggsy took the boy and kissed his cheek. They all sat down and ate as James made little swipes for Eggsy’s fork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently joined an AMAZING Discord server and the writers there are so helpful and nice!! I have so many ideas.
> 
> As always, drop a comment and thank you for reading, my Lovelies~


	16. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Warnings! ⚠️   
> Description of Bones, fire, smoke,  
> Temporary death, and angst.
> 
> Not my angstiest work, but I’ll build up to that

Eggsy hummed as he stepped over the dead bodies. The mansion was silent, all of the people inside had been taken out.

“There’s a good lad. Bring home that file right quick.”

Merlin congratulated. Eggsy hummed a tune on his way back out. 

“Arthur’s got some cherry tarts for ya when ya get back.”

“Arthur will whine about how fat he’ll get if he eats ‘em all.”

Eggsy chuckled.

Eggsy didn’t register the explosion until his body felt like it had caught on fire.

There was a ringing in his ears. His body screamed in pain. He coughed and tried to pull himself up.

The air was thick with smoke and dust, roaring flames licking the sides of the mansion.

“-Lahad, Goddammit Galahad report!”

Merlin barked, his voice tight with worry.

“M-Merlin-“ He gasped and screamed out in pain. His ribs were broken, his knee bent at an odd angle.

“Ok, alright lad. An extraction team is coming, can ya move?”

Merlin demanded.

“No, no it hurts-“ Eggsy sobbed.

“I know it does, lad, but ya need to get away from the fire.” Merlin pressed.

Eggsy groaned and started to crawl towards the caved in wall. He managed to push aside the crumbling wall and into fresh, cool night air. 

He collapsed in the grass and sobbed as pain made his stomach clench.

“Okay, that’s alright lad, just try to stay low. Are ya bleedin’ out anywhere?”

_ Merlin tried to keep his voice firm. _

_ Eggsy gave himself a once over. His side had a nasty gash, revealing white bones. _

_ “Y-yeah, on m’ribs.” _

_ He choked out, before the smoke made sent him in a fit of coughs. _

_ The air was hot, the support beams groaning dangerously. _

_ “The ETA is in ten minutes, lad, just keep talking.” _

_Eggsy looked up at the sky. The night was clear save for the smoke, the moon full and piercing he rolling black clouds._

_The stars filled the sky, the breeze cool on his feverish skin as he struggled for breath._

_ Eggsy felt his eyelids droop. _

_ “Merlinm’tired.” He slurred, exhaustion sinking it’s claws into his body. _

_ “Lad, you need ta stay awake.”  _

_ Merlin pleaded. _

_ “Wha’ kind ‘f tarts did ‘arry make?” _

_ Eggsy hummed as the world began to blur, the noise beginning to fade out. _

_ “He made cherry ones because he knew ya liked ta get them at carnivals.” _

_ Merlin’s voice had a dangerous wobble to it. _

_ “Mer’in, am I gonna die?” _

_ He mumbled, his body felt like it was floating. _

_ “No. No, yer not, I promise.” _

_ Merlin choked. _

_ Eggsy hummed again. _

_ “Y’sound sad.” _

_ Eggsy mumbled. _

_ Merlin let out a strangled chuckle. _

_ “The tarts might get cold, is all.” _

_ “Tha’s a silly thing to cry ‘bout.” _

_ Eggsy giggled, which turned into coughing. His lungs hurt. Eggsy hummed as he closed his eyes. _

_ Maybe Merlin won’t mind if he rested his eyes. _

_ Just for a minute. _

_ “Lad, eyes open please.” _

_ Merlin sounded like he was crying. _

_ “Don’t cry, Hamish, ll’ be back soon.”  _

_ He sighed. _

_ “Eggsy, please!” _

_ “I love ya.” _

_ Eggsy whispered. _

_ “I love ya too, Eggsy, eyes open!”  _

_ Merlin begged. _

_ Eggsy closed his eyes and everything went black. _

_ He was so warm. He opened his heavy eyelids. _

_ A fireplace was lit with a merry little fire, casting the room in a golden glow. He was wrapped up in a blanket. _

_ “You awake?” _

_ Eggsy blinked sleepily. His dad was sitting next to him in the couch with a book, smiling and placing his hand on Eggsy’s knee. _

_ “D-da?” _

_ Eggsy choked. _

_ He was pulled into a hug, and Eggsy buried his face in his neck as his chest shuddered in a sob. _

_ “Shhh, you’ve been so brave, my boy, I’m so proud of you.”  _

_ Lee kissed his hair. _

_ Eggsy talked with him for hours. _

_ About Kingsman. About his mates. About Daisy and Roxy. _

_ After a while Lee sighed.  _

_ “Lad, you need to go back.” _

_ Eggsy frowned.  _

_ “Why?” _

_ Lee rubbed Eggsy’s back. _

_ “Your time isn’t for a long while, Eggsy.” _

_ “Da, m’tired.” _

_ Eggsy croaked. _

_ Lee smiled sadly at him. _

_ “I know, my boy. But don’t you miss your mates? They miss you terribly.” _

_ Eggsy paused, and sighed. _

_ “Alright...” _

_ “There’s a good lad. I’m not going anywhere.” _

_ Lee reminded him as Eggsy felt his eyes droop again. _

Waking up was much less pleasant. He was cold and throbbing in pain, his ribs itched something fierce.

He groaned softly and forced his eyes open.

“Eggsy!” 

He looked over and saw Merlin and Harry, both looking gaunt and tired. Harry had a ghost of stubble over his jaw.

Merlin was crying now, kissing his hair and apologizing and sobbing. 

“Mer’in?”

Eggsy slurred as the doctor came in and began checking on him. 

“Yes, my heart?”

“Wan’ ‘arry up ‘ere.”

He whimpered, and Harry was soon snuggled into his side, stroking his hair.

Eggsy purred, which was interrupted with a jaw-cracking yawn.

“I’m gonna sleep more.”

Eggsy sighed, closing his eyes and he was dragged back under the waves of sleep, this time dreaming of Harry and Merlin cuddling with him in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind shield of fluff*
> 
> Don’t worry!! Eggsy will get absolutely spoiled for the next few chapters!!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading my lovelies~


	17. Wing!fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wing!fic idea I got from a lovely chat in Discord!!

Eggsy huffed and shook out his wings for the fifth time since it started raining. It was a cold, miserable downpour, soaking through his feathers and drenching the insulating layers underneath. 

He hopped under a bus stop to try and avoid the rain. He whined softly and shook them out again.

He saw the man next to him glare at the slight spray of water. He gave an apologetic smile. He looked up at the dark clouds and decided to brave the walk.

Stupid plan. Very stupid plan.

He was trembling, his wings heavy and his back muscles screaming in pain. He pulled out his phone. Merlin and Harry lived only a few streets away...

But he didn’t want to disturb them, sopping wet and trailing water everywhere.

But the thought of a warm shower and Harry’s gentle voice and Merlin’s steady hands and suddenly he was knocking at their door.

Merlin opened it and raised his eyebrow. Eggsy gave him a weak smile as he was ushered inside.

“I’m s-sorry, my wings j-j-just soaked up the rain-“ he stammered, his body trembling.

“It’s alright, let’s run you a bath.” Merlin coaxed.

A bath sounded wonderful. He let himself be coaxed to the bathroom and down to his boxers.

He made a soft noise as warm, firm fingers covered in a lathered soap started combing through his feathers gently, removing caught bits of dirt and loose feathers.

He sighed softly and his eyes drooped. This felt nice. 

“You have a bit of dirt under your feathers, lad.”

“I...can’t really get back there. I would go ta one of them wing salon places but I need the money for other things.”

Eggsy explained as the bathtub drained and was refilled with clean, warm water. 

He cooed softly as a sweet smelling oil was rubbed into his primaries.

“Everythin’s lookin’ cleaner now. Ya wanna step out and we can dry that down?”

Merlin murmured. Eggsy nodded lazily. He stood up and instinctively ruffled his feathers, water spraying back into the shower. 

He followed Merlin into the guest room, which had a fire going and some pillows laid out on the ground. 

Harry smiled at them from where he sat on the floor.

“Thank ya, I didn’t mean to interrupt anythin’-“ 

“Don’t worry about it, dear boy. Lay down here and we can get some of those oils back into your primaries.”

Eggsy laid down, his wings propped up on a few body pillows so he could rest his back. 

Merlin started drying his wings with a hairdryer and Harry started loosening the muscles around where his wings sprouted.

Eggsy was a little puddle of contentment, cooing softly and letting himself be moved and plied as they pleased.

“Does that feel any better, lad?”

Eggsy blearily opened his eyes and flapped his soft and light wings.

“They feel wonderful.”

Eggsy’s words were slurred with sleep, tempted to drift off in front of the fireplace.

“How’s about we get ya in bed, then?”

He blinked as he was picked up. He closed his eyes and hummed as exhaustion took over.

He whined when he was set down on a soft bed, wanting to stay with that warmth. Merlin chuckled and spoke he as spooned between the two, his wings automatically draped over them possessively. 

He woke up groggily.

The sun warmed his back and wings, which were still draped over the two men spooning him.

He froze at the realization.

“Go back to sleep, darling. It’s to early to be awake.”

Harry hummed, a stubbly kiss pressed to the side of his neck. Eggsy shivered and closed his eyes again.

Maybe this conversation could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Eggsy having iridescent Pidgeon wings for this.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading my lovelies~ 💛


	18. Gone South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plantthoughts commented on my works and asked, “ What if Eggsy tries to make Merlin feel better after a botched mission, and Merlin tears into Eggsy. Merlin feels horrible but Eggsy runs away immediately. Harry’s there to comfort Eggsy and put boot up Merlins ass?”
> 
> And I loved it. Because as much as we love Eggsy, we also love angst.
> 
> ⚠️ warnings for this chapter!! ⚠️
> 
> Alcohol abuse, Eggsy Whump, Merlin knows how to hit where it hurts emotionally, oh y’all are gonna hate me-

“Bors, just go ta the- _if you fuckin’ suggest usin’ a bomb one more time I’ll let ya die right there_! Ya already fucked this up beyond repair so ya need to fuckin’ listen ta me and get out of there! Do ya understand me?”

Merlin roared, hands flying across the keyboard as he guided Bors to the plane.

He stood up and poured three fingers of whiskey from his cabinet into a glass before making his way to the plush armchair by the fireplace.

He slouched in his chair and cradled his head in his hand, a headache blooming in his throbbing head.

A few hours later he was still stewing in Whiskey and anger, he may have been three or four glasses in, he couldn’t quite remember. 

Eggsy knocked in the door before quickly coming in, too cheerful and bright for the tension and anger that still coursed through him.

“Merlin! Harry said he would be back from his mission early-“

“Eggsy, leave me alone.”

Merlin growled, shutting his eyes and trying to relieve some of the pain.

“Jeez, what crawled up your arse and died there-“

“Eggsy, _fuck off_!”

Merlin snapped before draining the glass, easily pouring another.

Eggsy narrowed his eyes.

“Hey, I don’t know what kind of shit went down with Bors but ya don’t get ta talk ta me like that-“

Merlin scoffed.

“Of course ya don’t know. Someone like you couldnae understand the pool of social connections Bors just burned.”

“What the fuck is that supposed ta mean-“

“Well usually whores don’t get into politics,do they?”

The venomous words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Eggsy’s cheeks paled in shock before flushing in anger.

“That is not fair, Hamish. That isn’t fair ta me ta throw back somethin’ I had ta do for survival back at my face-“

It was like the dam broke, frustration and anger concentrated on Eggsy like a bolt of lightning to a metal rod.

“Ya can try ta justify it, but at the end of the day yer just the same _criminal_ , the same _rentboy_ Harry picked up from the police station all those years ago. He can dress ya up in his fancy suits and teach ya how ta speak proper fuckin’ English, but yer still a _whore.”_

Eggsy’s fists were clenched at his sides, blinking furiously as he inhaled a trembling breath.

“I’m gonna go home and wait for Harry ta get back.”

He whispered, and turned around, slamming the study door behind him.

Harry hummed happily as he unlocked the door. “Eggsy, my dear-“

The house reeked of sadness and hurt.

Harry shut the door and pulled his gun from his holster.

“Eggsy, my boy?”

He called lowly. He quickly walked upstairs and opened the bedroom door.

Eggsy was sobbing into his pillow, curled up in a messy nest.

“My sweet boy, what’s wrong?”

“H-Harry!”

Eggsy keened.

Harry toed off his shoes quickly and got into the bed. Eggsy clung to him and let out another chest wracking sob. 

Harry rocked him and murmured gentle things into his ear until he wasn’t fighting for air.

“H-He called me a whore a-and a rentboy a-an’ a criminal.”

Eggsy hiccuped as Harry rubbed soothing circles into his back.

“Darling, none of that is true.”

Harry murmured as he kissed and petted him.

“But what if he jus’ thinks I’m a hole for him to knot?! What if he doesn’t think of me like he does you?”

Eggsy whimpered.

Harry held him tightly and kissed his hair.

”Gary Unwin, you are more important to us than you can ever _imagine_. I don’t know what knot-headed thing our alpha said to make you think that, but he’ll be sorry when he gets home.”

”W-Why did he s-say it then?”

Eggsy hiccuped.

”He said it because me and Merlin are mean drunks when we’re mad. Before you came with us, I knew he wouldn’t mean those things and I was able to brush them off.”

Harry started letting Eggsy’s hair.

”You didn’t know he did this sort of thing when he was mad.”

Eggsy nodded into his shoulder.

”I’ll smooth things out with Merlin when he gets back, alright?”

Eggsy nodded.

”Good boy. Let’s get some sleep.”

Merlin spent the next two days and nights at Kingsman, fixing social ties and re-routing their plans for a second attack.

When he finally had everything prepared, he let himself go home, guilt at what he had said to Eggsy gnawing at his stomach.

He unlocked the door and went inside. Harry was in the kitchen, stirring a simmering soup.

“Hullo, when did ya get back-“

He was not prepared for the terrific right hook. He grunted in pain and staggered back against the island.

“Hamish, I am _ashamed_ and _appalled_ at how you treated Eggsy.”

Harry spat, his eyes sharp with anger.

“I know, Harry-“

“He came to tell you that I was to be home early that night and you called him a _whore_!”

Harry shoved Merlin back.

“H-Harry-“

“You called him a _rentboy_. A _chav_. A _criminal_. You’re lucky I am not kicking you out of this _damn house!_ ”

Harry snarled, punctuating his sentences with another shove until he was trapped against the wall.

Merlin bared the side of his neck as he tried to explain.

“Harry, _love_ , you know I wouldn’t call him those things in the right state of mind-“

“ _He_ doesn’t know that, Hamish! You know how insecure he is on this relationship already and you made him think that he should _barely_ be here at all!”

Harry roared.

They fell into a tense silence. Harry glared at his alpha, completely cowed against the wall, before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

“You are to take some soup to Eggsy and apologize. I expect groveling.”

Harry ordered as he filled a bowl with soup and a few slices of buttered bread.

“Of course, Harry.”

Merlin croaked. Harry looked at him, before giving him the plate and Kissing the crown of his head.

“I still love you. And so does our boy. You need to tell him that you love him.”

Harry murmured.

Merlin walked up the stairs and knocked gently at the bedroom door.

“Harry, I’m not hungry.”

Eggsy sniffled as he opened the door.

The room smelled of stale despair and hurt, a bone deep sadness that made Merlin’s stomach drop.

Eggsy was curled up in a small m, impromptu nest, looking small against the large bed and numerous pillows.

“Will you at least have a few bites?”

Eggsy startled and unburied his face from the pillow. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

“M-Merlin.”

Eggsy stammered. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Merlin set the plate on the nightstand by Eggsy and knelt on the side of the bed, pressing his forehead into Eggsy’s knee.

“Mo Chridhe, I am _sorry_. My actions and words are inexcusable. I was angry an’ drunk an’ I lashed out at ya for no reason.”

He bit back a sob, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I-I called you _horrible_ things that I dinnae mean. Ya are the light of my life, Eggsy, never forget that please.”

“Merlin, you don’t have ta-“

“Yes I do. Ya need ta hear that I love ya, I dinnae mean a word I said.”

Merlin croaked, and Eggsy’s hands were cupping his cheeks and tilting his head up.

Eggsy was crying now too.

“Merlin, those words _hurt_.”

“I know, I know, Mo Chridhe, I’m sorry.”

Merlin pleaded for forgiveness, kissing his palms.

“Get up here.”

Merlin scrambled to get on the bed. Eggsy pushed Merlin against the pillows and pressed his body against Merlin’s. His face was buried in his neck, his arms wrapped around his chest.

Merlin hugged him tightly and kissed his hair as Eggsy cried, burying his nose against Merlin’s scent glands for comfort.

“I will never mean those words, Eggsy, I promise.”

Merlin vowed.

They laid there for a while until Harry came up with more soup.

They are together, Harry recounting his mission in Tokyo and Eggsy listening with rapt attention. When they were done, they curled up in bed, Eggsy snuggled safely in between the two.

“I love ya, mo Chridhe.”

“Love ya too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind shield*
> 
> Hope you liked it at least somewhat! Angry!Harry is something I don’t write often.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading my lovelies~ 💛

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I literally have NO plan for this. If you guys want more...you don’t have to twist my arm, lol. This can be a place I drop my Kingsman A/B/O ideas and what not.  
> I also have a part two about how the whole situation went down. My basic understanding of the smut cesspool that is the Omegaverse is that scruffing is grabbing the back of an omega’s neck because it puts pressure on certain points that force their bodies to stay still. Some authors put it that it makes the omegas relax, but not me, hehe~ 
> 
> Anyway, comment any ideas you would like for A/B/O Kingsman!!


End file.
